


Agony Aunt

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [66]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Puck is having trouble wrapping his head around something, and Santana is always there to listen
Series: Glee Drabbles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 3





	Agony Aunt

** Puck and Santana **

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Puck groaned. He was curled around Santana, who was lying on her back on his bed.

“What now?” she groused.

“I’m having feelings for someone,” he hedged.

“Just because I’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I can get you a date,” she reminded him.

“It’s not that,” he insisted. “It’s not someone who’s normally my type.”

“You already slept with Lauren,” she pointed out.

“I need advice,” he pleaded.

“I can’t until you tell me who it is,” she said.

“That’s half what I’m afraid of,” he explained. “Saying it out loud makes it real.”

“You’re scared?” she asked, looking down at him. He nodded. “Holy shit.”

“I know right,” he laughed. “But I’m not worried about them, but how everyone else will treat us.”

“Honey, just tell me who it is,” she said softly. “Britts and I will help you. And you know glee will stand by you.”

“Three years ago, I’d have felt differently, but now that’s actually a comforting thought,” he said. “But Glee is why I’m freaking out.”

“Is it Mercedes again? You’ve already done that, no one would care,” she said.

“No, not Mercy,” he said.

“Then who?” she groaned.

“Kurt,” he mumbled, pulling her close.

“Are you serious?” she asked, sitting up abruptly.

“See,” he insisted. “I’m so screwed.”

“Holy hell,” she said. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s hot,” she murmured. “I’m in.”

“What?”

“I’m in. I’ll help you however I can,” she insisted. “You need to go for it. I think you’ll be really good together.”

“I’m glad you’re on my side,” Puck murmured.


End file.
